


Traditions

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, ot5 traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: watching holiday specials</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any inaccuracies

The oven dings just as Liam hears a key in the front door. He doesn’t bother to see who it is as he rushes to the kitchen to pull out the cookies before they burn. Familiar voices filter in and seconds later Niall and Louis enter his kitchen. Niall is carrying bags with all their favorite crisps in them while Louis has the eggnog and whiskey.

“Look at you, going all out are ya, Payno?” Louis crows at the sight of the cookies.

“Didn’t know you could bake, to be honest,” Niall adds. Liam would be offended, except these a pre-made cookies and all he had to do was heat them up.

“I’m a man of many talents,” Liam replies and tosses the oven mitt into Louis’s face.

Louis squawks in protest and throws the mitt back, but Liam catches it easily and beams at Louis in return. He’ll probably regret it later, Louis has only gotten better at plotting revenge as they’ve gotten old, but that’s never stopped him from playing.

Niall is opening all the bags of crisps while Liam and Louis work together to mix the eggnog AKA Liam keeping Louis from putting too much whiskey so they don’t have a repeat of last week. They all startle a little bit when Harry pokes his head in, having not heard the front door open.

“Hazza!” Liam shouts happily. “Do us a favor and get the movie ready, yeah?”

“Suuuure,” Harry says, agreeable as usual, and slinks off to the living room. “Which one is tonight’s movie?”

“Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town and don’t act like you didn’t already know that, it’s the same bloody order every year,” Louis calls back. That’s enough of a distraction for Liam to be able to snatch the whiskey away before the whole bottle is in there.

“Just checking to make sure your memory is intact, old man,” Harry retorts.

“Oi!”

Liam watches as Louis tears out of the kitchen and shares a grin with Niall. Everything is almost as it should be.

It’s as Liam is pouring the eggnog into cups that the final piece slots into place in the form of Zayn and his bag of goodies that he’d brought to Niall’s place last weekend.

“Vas happenin’, lads?” Zayn greets, carefully skirting around where Louis and Harry as still wrestling lest he be dragged in. “Starting the party without me?”

“Never,” Liam and Niall say in unison.

Together the three of them manage to wrangle Louis and Harry apart and get the snacks and drinks set up on Liam’s coffee table in front of the couch; the couch that Liam may have bought specifically because it was big enough to fit them all comfortably. They settle down together, curled up in just the same way they’ve done since they were teenagers, and Liam presses play.

“Wanna take bets on who’s out first?” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear.

“It’ll be Niall,” Liam replies, because Niall has always been the first one to fall asleep during movie nights.

“Could be Harry, I probably zapped his energy.”

Liam snorts hard, earning himself a vicious nipple twist. If he wasn’t so comfortable he’d try to retaliate, but between Zayn curled into his side and Louis on his other, he just feels to warm to want to move. He’ll just make sure to smack Louis in the balls on his way out.

Niall is actually the first one to fall asleep after they’ve finished the first movie and started up Christmas In July. Louis follows right on his heels, his breathing deep and even against Liam’s neck. Harry conks out at some point after his third cup of eggnog with a cookie clutched in his hand like a toddler falling asleep while eating. Then it’s just Liam and Zayn awake to see the end of the movie.

“We’re too old to fall asleep on couches like this,” Liam says thoughtfully, eyeing the other boys.

Zayn huffs a laugh and shifts so he’s more comfortable. “Probably, but we’re gonna do it anyway.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, already feeling the tug of sleep. 

They’ll all be whining about aching in the morning, but then Niall will fix them breakfast just as he has since this tradition began, and they’ll repeat the whole thing next weekend at Louis’s place.

“Go to sleep, Leeyum.”

“‘kay.”


End file.
